narutofantasyrpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitel 11: Himmel und Erde
Kapitel 11 "Deine Einwilligung.", verlangte der Jonin, woraufhin es ihm Takeshi übergab. Nach langem Gerede konnte Takeshi seine Eltern davon endlich überzeugen mitmachen zu dürfen. Schliesslich mussten sich alle Eltern Sorgen machen, da es häufig auch Todesfälle gab. Auch er selber gestand sich, dass er deswegen ein wenig nervös war. "Take!", rief Akira, die ihn gerade entdeckte und winkte ihm, dass er zu ihr kommen sollte. Für das hatte der Junge aber keine Zeit mehr, da der Jonin-Leiter schon vor der Menge auftauchte. Besser gesagt die Jonin-Leiterin. "Hallo zusammen. Ich bin eure Jonin-Leiterin für die zweite Runde. Mein Name ist Akina Namikaze." Akira blickte sie erstaunt an. "Schwester?" Ohne sie zu bemerken fuhr Akina fort. "Ich erkläre euch kurz die Regeln. Es gibt zwei verschiedene Schriftrollen. Jede ist entweder mit einem 地 oder 天 beschriftet. Jedes der Teams startet mit einem von beiden Schriftrollen. Das Ziel ist es die Schriftrolle eines Gegners zu klauen, dass das andere Zeichen besitzt und die beiden zum Turm nordöstlich von hier bringt. Das Öffnen der Schriftrollen während der Prüfung ist strengstens verboten. Alles klar jetzt?" Alle Genin nickten nur, während sie darauf warteten eine Schriftrolle zu kriegen. Als Akira eine bekam zeigte sie sie sofort Takeshi. "Erde, huh?", fragte Take nachdenklich und beobachtete die anderen Teams. Wer von denen könnte eine Himmelsschriftrolle bei sich tragen?, fragte er sich. "Die Prüfung beginnt jetzt!", rief Akina. Alle Genin rannten schon Richtung Wald, ausser Akira und Takeshi. "Wo bleibt Hiryu?" Lange suchten sie nach ihn ab, doch fanden ihn nicht. "Ich bin hier hinten.", meinte der Junge, der sich als Hiryu herausstellte. Wieder einmal hatte er ein perfektes Timing. "Entschuldigung. Heute war Ken's Geburtstag und ich hatte ihn versprochen, dass ich mit ihm Zeit verbringen würde.", war seine Ausrede. "Dann gehen wir mal.", schlug Akira vor und rannte schon in die Richtung wo alle waren. "Hey, warte doch auf uns!" Tief im Wald blieb Akira dann endlich stehen. Die Jungs die hinter ihr her geeilt sind konnten endlich eine Pause machen. Keuchend blieben sie stehen. Weit und breit war keiner zu sehen. In der Nähe erblickte Akira eine kleine Höhle, die sie als Unterschlupf benutzen könnten. "Hey Jungs, kommt mit!", rief sie und fing wieder an zu rennen. "Nicht schon wieder!", rief Takeshi und eilte ihr wieder hinterher, während Hiryu schon in seinen Gedanken versunken war. Ich hoffe, dass Kento und Karashi ok sind. (Team 10) Währenddessen war Team 10 an einem Bach angekommen. Während sich Kai und Ai am Wasser frisch machten sass Karashi nachdenklich auf der Wiese vor der Wasserquelle und warf einzelne Steine in den Bach. "Ahh!", rief Kai, als er sich an einer Kante eines Steines den linken Arm aufschnitt. Karashi seufzte genervt. "Wie oft muss ich es dir sagen, dass du vorsichtiger sein sollst?", fragte er und ging zu seinem Teamkameraden. Sofort hielt Karashi seine Hand auf die Wunde. Ein grünes Chakra erschien, die die kleine Wunde nach wenigen Sekunden schon schloss. Kai blickte ihn ungläubig an. "Seit wann beherrschst du Medizinisches Nin-Jutsu?", fragte Kai. Karashi grinste. "Tja." "Ich möchte dass sie mir Medizinisches Jutsu beibringen." Die Rosahaarige schaute ihn fragend an. "Wieso denn?", fragte sie den Jungen. "Immer bin ich meinem Team in den Weg gestanden und habe nur zugeschaut. Jetzt will ich ihnen auch helfen. Ich will ihnen beistehen." Karashi verbeugte sich. "Ich bitte sie. Nehmen sie mich als ihren Schüler an." Immer noch verwirrt blickte sie ihn an, schliesslich senkte sie ihren Blick. "Morgen um 14 Uhr bei mir. Sei pünktlich.", war ihre Antwort, was Karashi mit einem Lächeln bestätigte. Zuhause angekommen lag er auf seinem Bett und dachte nochmals nach. 'Endlich. Ich werde meinem Team endlich helfen können.' Karashi's Blick fiel auf ein Foto. Es zeigte einen jungen Karashi mit vielen anderen Kindern und ein paar Erwachsenen. Es war ein Foto mit seinen Verwandten. Karashi erblickte sofort den Jungen, den ihn eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. Es war sein Cousin, Mayo Tsuchogumo. Karashi seufzte. 'Inzwischen ist Mayo schon so stark geworden. Ich weiss noch, als wir beide uns immer nachts raus geschlichen hatten und zusammen trainierten. Damals waren wir beide gleich stark, und jetzt?' Auch erinnerte sich der Tsuchogumo-Junge an die Worte seines Vaters. "Nimm dir deinen Beispiel von Mayo. Er ist klug, stark und geschickt." 'Vater. Er hatte mich nie gelobt. Nie hatte er meine Klugheit oder meine Geschicklichkeit anerkannt und geschätzt.' Karashi hob seine Faust entschlossen gegen den Himmel bzw. die Decke. 'Aber ich verspreche es: Das wird sich bald ändern.' '' "Oh nein, ich bin zu spät.", dachte Karashi, während er von Haus zu Haus sprang. Er war schon mindestens 10 Minuten zu spät. Dabei hatte Karashi schon vor einer Stunde das Training mit Sensei Hiruko beendet. Vor der Haustür machte sich der Junge noch schnell zurecht, schob mit seiner Hand die einzelnen Haarsträhnen auf die Seite und klopfte schliesslich an der Tür. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden wurde die Tür abrupt nach innen aufgemacht und eine wütende Frau stand vor ihm. "Du bist schon fast 15 Minuten zu spät. Was hat dich denn aufgehalten?", fragte sie zornig, während Karashi einen Schritt nach hinten machte. Sie machte ihn ein wenig Angst. Als seine neue Meisterin den Gesichtsausdruck von dem Jungen sah, lockerte sie sich ein wenig. "Ist ja auch egal. Komm mit.", sprach sie und winkte Karashi herein.'' "Jungs. Hört auf zu reden und kommt schnell hierher.", rief Ai genervt. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder los? Karashi und Kai drehten sich zu ihrer Kameradin um. Vor ihr standen Taka, Misako und sein Cousin Mayo, der die Hand ausgehalten hatte. "Die Schriftrolle.", meinte Mayo ruhig, woraufhin Ai nur den Kopf schüttelte. Mayo's Blick fiel auf Karashi und auf die Beule in seiner Jackentasche. Es hatte die Form einer Schriftrolle. "Karashi. Würdest du mir bitte eure Schriftrolle geben?", fragte er und näherte sich seinem Cousin. Karashi nahm einen Kunai in die Hand und raste auf Mayo zu. Sein Cousin tat es ihm gleich. Es kam zu einem Aufprall zweier Kunai's, was einen lauten, metallischen Ton von sich gab. "Früher waren wir Freunde und gleichzeitig auch Rivalen.", fing Karashi grinsend an. "Doch ab jetzt werden wir reine Rivalen sein." Mayo grinste. "Haha, Du warst es doch damals, die unsere Rivalität zu Ende erklärt hatte." "Mayo, ich glaube dieser ewige Wettkampf das wir machen ist zu Ende. Du bist schon stärker als ich und es macht keinen Sinn für mich diese Rivalität weiter aufrecht zu erhalten." "Die Zeiten..." Mayo konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Gegner, gespannt was er sagen würde. "...haben sich geändert. Und so auch ich." Karashi's freie Hand umhüllte sich plötzlich mit blaues Chakra. Nun griff er Mayo mit dem an, was ihn aber nur an der Schulter schliff. Ruckartig wich er zurück, jedoch lächelte er immer noch. "Deine Chakrakontrolle hat mich schon immer fasziniert.", lobte er ihn. Plötzlich packte aber jemand Karashi von hinten. Es war ein Schattendoppelgänger von Mayo. "Leider fehlt es dir an eins. Nämlich Kampferfahrung." Mit einem Kunai schlitzte er seine Jackentasche auf und heraus fiel eine Himmelsschriftrolle. "Mist, das ist der Falsche.", fluchte der Doppelgänger und löste sich in Rauch auf. Enttäuscht drehten sich Mayo und seine beiden Teamkameraden um. "Ihr könnt die Schriftrollen behalten. Wir haben keine Nutzen für eine zweite Himmelsschriftrolle." Gerade wollten sie schon wieder gehen, als Karashi doch noch wieder das Wort ergriff. "Weisst du, ich habe dich immer als einen Bruder angesehen.", erklärte er, woraufhin Mayo grinsen musste. "Senf und Mayonnaise sind Brüder." Mit diesen Worten lösten sich er und seine Teamkameraden in Rauch auf. Kai seufzte erleichtert. "Zum Glück haben sie es nicht gemerkt.", meinte er. "Hey, müsst ihr mir nicht danken, dass ich die Schriftrolle mit einem Gen-Jutsu belegt hatte?", meinte Ai und hielt ihre Hand auf das Stück Pergament. "Kai." Die Himmelsschriftrolle verschwand augenblicklich und wurde durch eie Erdschriftrolle ausgetauscht. Genervt liessen sie sich wieder auf die Wiese nieder. "Ich glaube wir sollten hier unser Nachtlager aufschlagen.", schlug Ai vor und zeigte auf den langsam rötlich werdenden Himmel. Ohne weiteres zu sagen schloss Karashi die Augen. Sie brauchten so viel Ruhe wie möglich. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag auf sie warten. Kategorie:Handlung Kategorie:Kapitel